1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a catalyst-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (CECVD) apparatus and a deposition method using the same and, more particularly, to a CECVD apparatus and a deposition method using the same, in which tension is applied to a catalyst wire in order to prevent the catalyst wire from sagging due to thermal deformation, and additional gas is used to prevent foreign material from being generated.
2. Related Art
For fabricating either a semiconductor device or, a display device, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method has been widely used as one of the processes for forming a predetermined thin film on a substrate.
Chemical vapor deposition processes include a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) method that grows a film by decomposing and/or activating a source gas in plasma, and a thermal chemical vapor deposition method that grows a film by heating a substrate and causing a chemical reaction with the heat of the substrate. Besides these, there is a CVD method that grows a film by decomposing and/or activating a source gas using a heating element to maintain a predetermined high temperature, which is called a “heating element CVD method”.
With the film growth processing apparatus used in the heating element CVD method, a source gas is introduced while a heating element made of a high melting point metal such as tungsten or the like is maintained at a high temperature of approximately 1,000° C.˜2,000° C. inside a vacuum chamber. The source gas introduced is decomposed or activated when it passes through the surface of the heating element. Finally, the decomposed or activated source gas arrives at a substrate, so that a thin film is deposited on the surface of the substrate. In particular, the heating element CVD method employing a heating element shaped like a wire is also called a “hot wire CVD method”. Further, a heating element CVD method employing a catalytic reaction with the heating element to decompose or activate the source gas is called a “catalyst enhanced chemical vapor deposition (CECVD) method”.
In the CECVD method, the source gas is decomposed, or activated, when it passes through the surface of the catalyst, so that the temperature of the substrate may be advantageously lowered during the process as compared with the thermal chemical vapor deposition method that uses only the heat of the substrate to cause the chemical reaction. Further, unlike the PECVD method the CECVD method uses no plasma, so that the substrate is prevented from being damaged due to the plasma. Thus, the CECVD method is expected as a film growth method which is particularly applicable to the manufacture of the next generation of semiconductor devices, the next generation display devices, and the like which have high integration, high performance, and a fine pitch.